Kallen Kozuki
Intelligent, as evidenced by her high grades despite her frequent absences. She is strong willed and physically skilled in all manner of combat and disciplines as well as being an ace knightmare pilot. She is fiercely loyal when she has chosen a cause to support. Confused over her own real identity, and her own personal feelings towards the resistance and the cause it supports in the first place. Not always as sure of her feelings as she makes out. Loyalty can land her in trouble. Appearance Kallen's most distinguishing feature is her bright red hair and blue eyes. In school she would have her hair combed down with her school uniform, but when fighting or in her own privacy, she would have her hair spiked up. When she is fighting in her original Knightmare, an outdated Glasgow, she wears a vest-shorts combination. Once she begins to pilot the Guren Mark II, she wears a magenta suit that zips up to her neck. Other times, she is seen wearing her Black Knights uniform. History Kallen Kouzuki is just one of a generation of Haumeans born in exile from their old home. Her family was one of the few able to escape the Kingdom of Haumea before the Britannian invasion. As a family the Kouzuki’s had enjoyed a relatively high social status before the invasion, but all that changed when they became refugees. Her father died of a respiratory illness shortly after the Kallen was born, and it was left to her older brother Naoto to look after his mother and baby sister. Naoto was the former leader of the main Haumean resistance, having been one of the first to fight back against the Britannian occupation. His headstrong nature got the better of him though – during the rebellion sixteen years ago he was captured during a failed attempt to rescue two of his men from a Britannian column. He was then executed personally by Lord Admiral Rawes without trial. Kallen had idolized her brother, and even though she’d grown up away from her homeworld he had always made sure she knew where she came from. When he died she was still young, but old enough to feel hate, and anger, and a burning desire for revenge against the country that had taken the lives of both her brother and father, and even their homeland. The universe it seems is not without a sense of irony; destitute and penniless Kallen and her mother were only saved from separation and starvation by the timely intervention of Kurgen Stadtfeld; an upper-class Britannian merchant who married Kallen’s mother (though he had and still has no knowledge of their ethnic origin, believing them to be merely Earthborn). So Kallen was unwillingly granted Britannian citizenship, and all the privileges that go with it. Despite this, Kallen loathes the man, and hates her mother for giving in to a Britannian. Naoto had shown her the resistance, and as soon as she could she joined herself. The family resides on Earth, where Kallen attends school as a normal student, and here she keeps a low profile as a quiet, reserved and sickly girl who misses a lot of class due to illness. In reality she is either with the resistance, or else engaged in matters that require her to be a Britannian Lady (again, something she hates). Given the choice Kallen is a strong, feisty and forceful woman who may have a slight anger problem – this is the ‘real’ her she shows when in the resistance. She is split not only in her personas, but in herself too though, one part of her seeks fierce and instant revenge against Britannia for everything it has taken from her, whilst aspect of her personality would like to enjoy growing up as a school student, and enjoy the privileges of the wealth she has. It is this internal struggle that dominates and fuels her urge to fight on, against what, she hasn’t really decided just yet. Thrown into this is her relationship with fellow student Lelouch Lamperouge, who is (unknown to her) both a Britannian Prince in exile and Zero, the new and Charismatic Resistance leader against Britannia. The two rarely spend much time together as themselves, Kallen believing Lelouch and Zero to be two different people entirely. Still, she has the capacity to be incredibly jealous and protective, often to the detriment of her weak-girl disguise . During her time in the resistance she’s formed her closest friendship with Denver Minami, and even though the pair regularly argue and disagree on tactics and even simple things like how to make a sandwich, Kallen has come to view Denver as an older (if somewhat young looking) sister following the death of Naoto. In combat she is generally given over to favour close combat, often providing distraction whilst Denver destroys targets from range. She is also widely considered to be the best Knightmare pilot the Resistance possesses, even if all she currently has at her disposal is an old and battered Glasgow… Even though she’s a brilliant and loyal soldier this doesn’t help her in one of the more troubling aspects of her life. Due to someone ‘up there’ not really liking her, or perhaps because they like her too much, Kallen has the rather unfortunate habit of ending up naked in any given situation. This combined with her rather, ahem, ample chest mean that she is often the butt of several jokes both at school and in the resistance. Oh yes, there's one other side of herself that she keeps hidden from everyone she meets in person, even Lelouch. Secretly, she enjoys dressing up... in a more adult sense of the term, and has the pictures to prove it. If they ever got out...well… But she doesn't think about that, I mean, everyone's got some secrets right? Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Kallen is a highly skilled marksman and versed in a range of martial arts, as well as a good driver with a working knowledge of most aircraft and vehicles . She possesses no supernatural abilities beyond her own talent and drive. Kallen is regarded as the resistance’s most skilled pilot behind the controls of a Knightmare, though she rarely has a chance to show them with the second-hand hardware the Resistance have to use. Love Interests Coming Soon! Knightmare Frame Coming Soon! Trivia *Kallen didn't participate in much school activity to give off the fact that she was always so sickly whenever absent from school. *Kallen actually secretly enjoys dressing up in more adult outfits and NO ONE knows about this. ... Also See *Juuban Municipal Academy *The Black Knights *Lelouch Lamperouge